She's So High Above Me
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: This is a song fic! And a one shot! The song is called She's So High by Tal Bachmen. Please Read and Review. I don't own anything!


**Alrighty! This is a song-fic/one-shot! The song is called **_**She's **_**So**_** High **_**by Tal Bachmen, but we're just gonna pretend that Marshall wrote it. Lol. I love this song! Anyway, I don't own **_**In Plain Sight**_** or any of the characters. Please enjoy!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_Aw Jesus… another boring day at work._ Mary Shannon thought as she walked through the medal gates of her work office. She set her stuff on her desk, where a coffee was waiting for her with a note. The note read:

Mary-

_Thought you might want a coffee._

_-Marshall_

She smiled as she set the note on her desk and picked up the coffee. She sipped on it a little. Marshall was somewhere else, being all Marshall-ish. So, she just happened to stray over to his desk and look at the lone piece of paper sitting on it. She frowned and sat her coffee down. She picked up the paper, which had song lyrics on it. She read the lyrics carefully.

_She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound _

Mary smirked and thought back to everything that had happened between her and Marshall. All the laughs, hits, and everything else. She remembered when they were in that barn, and she had smeared lipstick all over his face. And he had kissed her.

__

But somehow I can't believe  
that anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
and nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah 

Marshall walked down a hallway toward the small room. He stopped when he saw Mary at his desk, reading the lyrics he had left there. He watched as she smirked, frowned, then smiled. He loved to watch her facial expressions change.

__

'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me 

Mary didn't notice Marshall standing in the doorway of the hall. She didn't notice him lean against the doorframe. She didn't hear him. She was wrapped in the song. She remembered when Marshall had gotten shot. And how she dreaded not being able to ever hear her partner say those famous words he always said to her; "_That's my girl."_

__

First class and fancy-free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything

what could a guy like me  
Ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother? 

Marshall remembered when Mary got kidnapped. He remembered feeling like he would never get to hear Mary laugh, or see her give off her famous, kick-ass smirk.

__

'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me

Marshall listened to her murmur the words under her breath. He watched her smile, and scowl every so often. He loved everything about her. Even though he shouldn't.

__

She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal

But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me

Mary gave off a half smile and sat the paper down. Then, at the bottom, she noticed Marshall's ever-so-annoying neat handwriting:

_Inspired by: Mary Shannon_

Mary froze when she saw it. She felt this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt it before; she didn't know what it was. She searched her mind for this never present emotion.

Love.

When in God's name did she fall in love with her Partner? Her best friend? Her only friend? When had she fallen in love with Marshall Mann? Tears swam in her eyes, threatening to fall over.

"Mare." Marshall said quietly from the doorway.

Mary jerked her head up to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me you wrote songs?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"You never asked." Marshall replied, moving to stand in to middle of the room with his arms open.

Mary met him half way, practically crashing into his chest, and soaking the front of his black shirt with tears.

"Shh, Mary, shh." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"You idiot." She muttered, smacking his chest weakly with her fist.

"What?" Marshall asked, very, very confused.

She pulled back and looked up at his face. "I'm not higher above you." She whispered. "If anything, you're higher then me."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Always worrying about the unimportant things, aren't you?" He hugged her tightly.

They were both quiet, just hugging each other quietly, and swaying back and forth slightly.

"Mary." Marshall finally murmured. "I love you."

Mary didn't say anything. "Marshall… It's not that I don't love you… But you know about me and my commitment issues." She whispered.

"I know." Marshall muttered. "That's why we'll take it slow."

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Come down here." She commanded, since we was at least a foot taller then her.

He frowned, thinking that she might slap him. When he didn't do anything, she pulled him down herself, and gently pressed her lips to his. He stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed into her and kissed her back lightly. After a couple of seconds, they pulled away.

"I like you." She said with a small smirk.

He just chuckled and hugged her again.

And that's what Stan saw when he walked through the gate door. He stopped and frowned for a second. Then shrugged and went to his office. It was always better for them to talk it out and everything then to try and fix it himself.


End file.
